himoutoumaru_chanfandomcom-20200224-history
Umaru Doma
Umaru Doma (土間 埋, Doma Umaru) is the main protagonist (and sometimes the main antagonist) of the Himouto! Umaru-chan series. Her "Himouto" title in Japanese is referred to as "worthless lazy-bum little sister". It is a combination of "himono-onna", meaning "dried-fish woman" who's proper in public but lazy at home; and imouto, "little sister". She has an unknown ability to switch between 2 modes: "Indoor" and "Outdoor". She is commonly called a brat '''(especially a spoiled/selfish/manipulative brat) by her brother Taihei as well as readers and viewers of the manga and anime (because of her usual bad attitude towards him). Appearance In her 'Outdoor' mode, she often gets attention by all who pass her by due to her beautiful body and her small, cute face, She usually wears fashionable, frilly clothes that most girls her age can be seen wearing. At school, she is pictured in her uniform which consists of a white button up shirt, a red pleated skirt, thigh highs, school shoes, and a red ribbon around her neck. In the colder months, Umaru can also been seen wearing a dark red blazer with this uniform. Her ''true'' form - her 'Indoor' mode - is that of a toddler (and so is her voice and behavior), and is drawn in a chibi-like manner. This form is a representation of her childish, bratty, lazy, messy, troublesome, and selfish personality. She wears an orange hamster hoodie (officially called The Thing Which Umaru Wears at Home), a white long sleeve t-shirt, and berry-pink knee-length leggings while at home. In the video arcade (as her "UMR" persona), she wears a black shirt and a crimson hoodie with brown khaki shorts and black thigh highs, with a crimson cap. She later wears a dark blue mask to hide her identity from Sylphynford. In all of her forms, her face also has very rosy cheeks. Himouto umaru chan umaru happy stitch by jonesy974-d921nro.jpg|Umaru in her 'Outdoor' persona 11429257 1673687696187712 1962289625 n.jpg|Umaru in her 'Indoor' persona 290475.jpg|Umaru in her "UMR" gaming persona d3da847aef7977967364437f7ddec2b8.jpg|Umaru in disguise Personality In her 'Outdoor' mode, she is described as the perfect teenage girl at school and around town. She is a student who is on top of her class (due to her outstanding grades), possesses an overall charismatic feel, kind-hearted, excellence in everything she does, and despite her popularity, she remains humble thus earning the admiration by her fellow classmates and faculty alike. She also portrays a very sweet and cute personality. Her voice is also calm, more feminine and very refined. In her 'Indoor' mode, she is the ''exact opposite''; she reverts to her true, chibi form, lets out her secret otaku side and barely contributes in doing household chores (even taking care of her own hamsters), all of which she leaves to her older brother, Taihei. She is very messy, acts lazy, eats junk food, drinks ''very large amounts of cola,'' and is obsessed with stuffed cat dolls, playing video games, reading manga and watching anime. In either form (only when she is around her brother), she is unruly, mischievous and a total loudmouth; she acts childish, selfish, spoiled, impatient, ungrateful, ill-mannered, bossy, and manipulative, and usually refers to herself in the third person. She is also prone to whining/crying and behaves very strangely when not in public. In the video arcade, she is a well-known and feared gamer who goes by the initials "UMR". Trivia * For some reason, she is a little bit jealous of Kanau's flirting with Taihei. * "土間"(doma) is the dirt floor which is an entryway area of a popular Japanese house, while 埋まる(umaru) means 'buried' in English. Thus her name means 'buried in a dirt floor' * Umaru highly resembles her mother as seen in Taihei's flashback in episode 7, but her mother is taller and has a more feminine voice. * She's not afraid to do anything that might cause her brother to be annoyed because she knows that he won't stay mad at her for long. * She also claims that she shows her love to her brother by whining and being/acting spoiled (as revealed in the anime's opening theme). * In episode 2, Umaru's hair turned golden as a golden-yellow aura surrounded her when she saw her brother give her friend Ebina the Necolumbus plush, which Umaru duped Taihei into helping her win, displaying a "Dragon Ball Z" Parody as Umaru had turned Super Saiyan due to her selfish rage. * In the anime, while changing from her inside form to her outside form, she has the habit of saying ''Umaruun', '''which is just a dramatized extension of her name That SFX is also shown in the manga. When she reverts to her inside form, the SFX shown will sometimes be '"Nuuramu", which is actually a reverse-spelling of the above 'Umaruun'. * She has an intense fear of ghosts, even though she claims she does not. * She has two different methods of pleading with Taihei to get her whatever she desires: While in public, her "outside mode" has her politely pleading, or guilt-tripping/pretending to cry so people will hate Taihei and he'll be forced to do/buy stuff for her; while her "inside mode" uses actual crying like a baby (which she actually looks like),' '''yelling and throwing extremely loud tantrums until her brother surrenders. She'll also try to throw a tantrum in this form while in public, if none of her friends are around. * Umaru is, as aforementioned, obsessed with cat plushies, because her brother gave her one from the game arcade 10 years ago. * The scenes where she "humps her brother's head", among others, have become popular GIFs among viewers and fans * Umaru has become a very divisive character in the anime community (some people love her because of her cute and adorable chibi form, while others hate her because she initially, continually uses/abuses her brother (sometimes physically) and exploits his meek and weak-willed personality for her own selfish gains, as well as lying to others about how badly he treats her, which is why people could not think of her as a protagonist; however, it's not until chapter 92 of the manga that she realizes that her brother is actually nice and she has been acting spoiled and exploiting him all this time. * Umaru also appears to have the traits of a rodent (specifically her hamsters)'.' * The siblings used to live in a large apartment, but after Taihei moved to another one, Umaru moved in with him later on, apparently so she could attend high school. * Their father is president of Doma Corp, a presumably huge company. * Apparently Umaru's attitude towards her brother is similar to how important consumerism is to many people; her personality is built on materialistic possessions and their family is very loaded. Materialism often leads to people using their loved ones as a means to an end, making them abandon what truly brings them happiness (patience and kindness), as they keep benefiting from the latest trends to be happy quickly, but that happiness won't last, which is the reason many are short-tempered and impatient. * She has a large amount of hamster hoodies in the drawer 'and 'in the closet. * A popular rumor is that she was raised to be the perfect girl, and it wasn't until she moved in with Taihei that she was able to unleash her true, childish self. * It is said that it is because of the way Umaru treats her brother sometimes that proves just how much of a sister she is to him; also, they have the relationship they do because that's what's right for them as the siblings they are to each other. * Umaru can be seen drinking cola the same way a baby drinks milk from a bottle. * Besides being called a brat, people who've seen Umaru in action (or rather, 'inaction) refer to her as a "hamster", a "hamster girl", a "monster", a "trash-monster", a "gremlin", a "creature", a "midget", even a "b*tch (to her brother)", and most of all, "moeblob"; in fact, one piece of fanart depicts Umaru as an actual monster. * In her chibi form, she has a tendency to roll around (in lieu of walking), whether she's throwing a tantrum or doing something else * Umaru is very prone to crying/fake crying (usually when Taihei refuses to buy her whatever she wants) * When Umaru pouts, her face usually looks like a balloon * Even though she is very childish around her brother, she acts even ''MORE''' so when she is referred to as Komaru when Kirie and Bomber are around. * Umaru also has a very strong imagination * Umaru is so widely hated by those who've watched the series that they've posted unofficial drawings/pictures/etc. of Umaru dying/being tortured/beat up in graphic/horrible ways (one example is a drawing of Saitama from ''One-Punch Man ''punching "Indoor" Umaru in the face) * In chapter 30, when Umaru and Taihei go walking and go to a park, she becomes her chibi form and starts riding a bouncing animal, proving that she is still a child. * At one point in the manga, Umaru decided to quit being a himouto because she believed that it wasn't good to keep secrets from everyone, but also believed that her friends would hate her if she revealed it. When she began to reveal her secret, however, her friends stopped her and told her that friends shouldn't share ''every secret they have with each other, and that they'd never hate her. When Taihei asked her if she was going to keep showing her different selves to them, Umaru says she shouldn't force herself. A similar scene where Umaru almost confesses happens in episode 12, the anime's series finale. Gallery Character Art Designs Umaru.jpg|Umaru's "Outdoor" mode Iuhygtfrde.jpg|Umaru's "Indoor" mode UMR.jpg|Umaru in her "UMR" persona 681662.jpg b5etj6cigaeg75f.jpg 00d9d1b0668f7f55431447f348599f80.jpg 8de2aac34b436e461eff19ce259190eb.jpg cc891f671cf223a77ba3fc47f58ed88f.jpg 822d7f273a7da9617e5483ff838c6c5b.jpg dd240939d1c800ecb0890e3d3b6c6fc4.jpg e97ee4dcf774b607c4f0039f4bf7c600.jpg f7e8924d9552c066dc788bd90b963217.jpg ebf76922d17c55017e6115561b04b518.jpg f7f49fcbe4292200842c6c1c3ab5ea28.jpg Screenshot 2016-02-03 at 9.53.58 PM.png Screenshots 288278.jpg UmaruChibi.jpg vlcsnap-2015-08-11-23h20m52s114.png 3UmiYMz.png vlcsnap-2015-08-13-08h10m09s207.png vlcsnap-2015-08-16-22h12m41s52.png Screen11.jpg Screen16.jpg Screen20.jpg Screen05.jpg vlcsnap-2015-08-11-23h20m26s133.png vlcsnap-2015-08-16-22h21m38s32.png vlcsnap-2015-09-01-22h41m32s112.png vlcsnap-2015-08-16-22h15m03s208.png 0fca4aab75ba13bc5b83883a094c9806.jpg ee11636d882204d3e9e9683ce5290cad.jpg 57f4f443e63ac7565e3b6b22980608fc.jpg umaru ramen.png um.png child.png child umaru.png tennis.png umaru op.png ponytail.png umaru power ranger.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Images